1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit using display devices, such as organic light-emitting devices, and particularly to a display unit of a so-called completely solid sealing structure in which a driving panel provided with the display devices and a sealing panel are bonded with an adhesive layer in between.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a display unit displacing a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display unit using organic light-emitting devices, has been noted. FIG. 19 and FIG. 20 show an example of the structure of the organic light-emitting display unit. In the display unit, a driving panel 210 and a sealing panel 220 are oppositely arranged and bonded with an adhesive layer 230 in between.
In the driving panel 210, a circuit section 212, a coating layer 213, and a display portion 214 composed of a plurality of organic light emitting devices are sequentially formed on a driving substrate 211 made of glass or the like. The sealing panel 220 has a sealing substrate 221 made of glass or the like. To seal the display portion 214 from the air, an inorganic insulating film 240 made of silicon nitride (SiNx), silicon dioxide (SiO2) or the like is provided between the display portion 214 side of the driving panel 210 and the adhesive layer 230 (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-38633).
The circuit section 212, the coating layer 213, and the display portion 214 are provided in a bonding region 200A where the driving panel 210 and the sealing panel 220 are bonded. One side of the driving panel 210 is a terminal region 200B protruding from the sealing panel 220. In the terminal region 200B, a metal wiring 251 is extended from the circuit section 212. A terminal 252 is provided on the tip of the metal wiring 251. The metal wiring 251 and the terminal 252 are made of a low-resistance metal, such as aluminum (Al).